


Down Dust and Pine Cone Tracks

by ridgeline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Survival
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Dixon兄弟没有和幸存者们汇合，他们走上了另外一条路：去Merle曾经呆过几个月的叔叔的农场。





	Down Dust and Pine Cone Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和最后引用的歌词都来自Ben Howard，感谢他非常大度地被我剥削了。
> 
> 给小兔。

僵尸危机爆发两个星期之后，他们进了镇子，干掉几个腐烂的家伙，砸开Old Trash Ray停车场的锁，开走了Bob Nelson的箱式卡车。在离开之前，Merle带着Daryl洗劫了镇上最大的那家超市，他们在卡车车厢里面塞满了食物和饮用水，两罐多柴油，还有一台配套的发电机。Merle在镇子边上给卡车加油的时候，Daryl举着他们那支旧雷明顿，全神贯注地看着街道对面，始终觉得自己听到模糊的腐烂呻吟声。

他们一开始打算去亚特兰大，因为Merle在那边认识几个他做过生意的摩托车帮派。其中有一个帮派的俱乐部在湖边上，Merle估摸着靠水源，还有20多辆重型哈雷和60多把枪，他们至少能撑到下个月。为了表现合作的诚意，Merle还带上了他本来应该交给王冠帮的那批货，反正路上也不太可能有临时抽检了。

听起来确实是个好主意。

但是刚到城外，他们就看到黑烟在市中心升起，整个亚特兰大都笼罩在了火海里面。

接下来的一个星期里面，他们继续沿着国道前进，Daryl坐在副驾驶席上，抱着从运动商店搞到的弩，留神车窗外面——其实也没有多少可看的，这些日子里面，车窗外面永远是一片又一片的棕黑田野，几个摇摇晃晃的小点在其间蹒跚，天空灰暗，一道又一道黑色烟柱升向天空，像是脏污的手指画。Merle一直很沉默，情绪很糟，他的愤怒是一种长久的、压抑的死寂，然后突然喷出恶毒的咒骂，用靴子猛踹车门，持续好一会儿才会停下来，旧像他们十来岁的时候一样。所以Daryl一声不吭，在眼角余光里看着哥哥青筋暴起的太阳穴和瘀伤的指关节，早就知道在Merle平静下来之前，最好由着他去。

干涉Merle从来没有什么好结果。

他们洗劫了路上的每一个路边休息区，搜刮食物、毯子和汽油，用撬棍和消防斧爆掉了一大堆丧尸的头，但是越朝北方走，丧尸的数量就越有增无减，而且开始出现在公路中间，在废弃的汽车附近一群群地晃悠。他们不再敢连夜赶路，改为轮流睡觉，轮流开车，一旦快入夜了，Merle就开下国道，顺着乡间道路，寻找安全的独栋房子，把他们锁在车库或者谷仓里面。Merle总是有计划，要维护他们周全，他做好了一切打算，除了一两次意外之外，他们的处境比一路上看到的那些惨况好太多了。

但Daryl看到了Merle喝酒的数量日益增多，他可能还在嗑应该用来交易的货，用来摆脱疲倦和恐惧。他们身上都发臭了，隔着几公里都可以闻到彼此身上的味道，车厢里面的干净饮用水正在日益减少，电台里面一片死寂。他们不谈这些事情。Daryl开始做恶梦，梦到他们最终被困在车里，玻璃外面是几百双腐烂的黑色手掌，沉闷的拍击车窗声混合着呜咽。他被饥饿的声音淹没。醒来的时候，他浑身冷汗，睁开眼，看到坐在驾驶席上的Merle正在发抖，发出受伤的狗一样的呜咽。

他们不谈这些事情。

Merle有个计划，要带他们去Phillip叔叔的农场。他因为行为不端，被送到那里去过几个月，从此念念不忘。Phillip叔叔前年就去世了，但Merle估摸着那里应该还有些什么东西剩下来：Phillip叔叔的小屋，一口水井，鸡舍，还有烟草田。他们可以修起栅栏，在墙壁上钉满木板，再住在阁楼上面，这样下面一有上面动静就清清楚楚。最重要的是，你得开六个小时车才能到达农场，那里没有人。

听着Merle的描述，Daryl却怎么也没法想象出来，他的脑海里只有一个Dick与Jane绘本一样的模糊场景：奶油色的房子前面是明亮而且干净的道路，到处都是成片的茂盛草坪，这个景象和他们的生活离得太远了，更别提如今这末日一样的景象。

但他相信Merle的选择，所以他继续听Merle第一百万次讲在干旱的池塘里面抓青蛙，在树枝上绑猎松鼠陷阱，同时汽车驶过接下来的两百英里。Merle一直在说，声音嘶哑，表情宁静，左手夹着一根烟，看向前方遥远的方向，他讲在地窖里面储备腌黄瓜和柠檬越橘果酱，太酸了，没有人要吃。

Daryl安静地听，有生以来第一次感到嫉妒，为哥哥拥有的他从来没有过的暑假。

两天之后，他们到达了农场，那里情况比想象的要好。一大片松树林环绕着早就被人遗忘了的农场，确实有一口半崩塌的井，一块如今长着野生大黄、野萝卜和欧洲防风的田，一栋只需要简单修整的农家小屋。鸡舍塌了，里面的鸡都变野了，逃走了，或者很久以前送人了，但是围绕着农场的栅栏没有完全倒下。方圆几百英里没有人，一个也没有。蓝色的天空很干净，没有黑色的烟柱，简直就像个奇迹。

他们把剩余的物资从车上搬下来，把楼下的床搬到阁楼上，拆掉了除了一架软梯之外的上阁楼的楼梯，用厚实的木板钉上了所有窗户和后门，只剩下前门，钉上两层钢板加固，再开了一个观测窗。Merle装上了发电机，然后想尽办法降低工作时的噪音，至少不会把一千英里外的丧尸吸引过来。他们不怎么交谈，一如既往，等Merle的计划一实现，他脸上就出现那种蛮横的表情，像是有人竟敢质问他是不是心存幻想。但是Daryl没有意见，工作让他不用去想多余的事情，或者对付Merle阴沉多变的情绪。

一个星期之后，等屋顶上的破洞修好，水槽里面的淤泥清理殆尽，Daryl打通了阁楼的窗户，建起一个隐蔽的观察哨，Merle再从远处的镇子里面拖来了更多的食物和一台冰箱，他甚至还搞来了汽水——生活变得规律、有迹可循，Daryl终于反应过来，他们安全了。

他不再做恶梦。

Daryl躺在他们并排的床上想着这件事情，想着这种自从六岁之后就再也没有感受到过的感觉。他琢磨自己欠Merle一个谢意，为Merle最终把他们从又一个屎坑里面拉了出来，而且完好无损。

但是不知道为什么，似乎总也没有好的时机说出这件事。

四天之后，Merle死在了森林里面。

不是丧尸，是松鼠，该死的松鼠害死了他。Merle去林子里面打猎，为即将到来的冬天准备尽可能多的食物， _冬天是个婊子，嗯？_ Merle老是说。是啊，当然是，显然熊也是这么想的，就是Merle迎头撞见的那一头。六个小时之后，惊慌失措的Daryl在森林里面最终找到了Merle——找到了剩下的部分。没剩下多少东西，几乎不足以判断Merle是不是真的死了，除了那道拖向森林深处的血痕，还有Merle碎裂的颅骨，黏在地上，被血污淹没。Daryl跪倒在那里，发出一声虚弱的呜咽，然后吐掉了胃里面剩下的东西。Daryl被内脏翻转一样的恐怖和愤怒淹没，不记得自己到底抽泣了多久，又或者自己最终是怎么带着Merle的残肢回到农场的，还锁上了门，倒在厨房里面，想着恶梦成真了，但是却和想象完全不同。

两天之后，Daryl在那头熊的冬眠洞穴里面杀了它，然后在农场附近挖了一个大坑，点火烧掉了Merle剩下的遗体。温热的灰烬混合着风吹起来，弄得他的脸一塌糊涂，他用手背擦拭眼睛，一直到再也看不清任何东西。

接下来，就只剩下他一个人了。

整个九月，Daryl都在留神杀熊时弄断的左手，他做了一个简易的夹板固定住它，然后听天由命。经过了两个月，附近依然没有丧尸的踪迹，这里实在是太偏僻，可能它们即使步行过来，也会在半路觉得实在犯不着费这么大力气。虽然囤积的食物还绰绰有余，但Daryl决定在冬天之前不靠袋装和罐头食物维生，他在屋子附近收集可食用的植物和根茎，凑合着加上面粉煮汤，搭配用熊油煎的培根。他瘦了一些，但是状况依然不错，可以继续他们之前没有完成的工作：加固农场外面的栅栏，修起六英尺高的木制墙壁，为过冬做越橘果酱。日子一天又一天过去，Daryl想过开车去两百英里外的镇子和聚集点搜寻幸存者，但是事已至此，凭着他的断手，他也只能暂时呆在这里，继续听无线电。所有电台都是一片沉寂，只有华盛顿的军用电台在播放日复一日的集合命令，也许还活着的人都去那里了。有时Daryl会对无线电发脾气，但是总是会捡起来，再次放回床头，然后陷入沉默。

十月和十一月也这么过去了，然后冬天来了。

不管Merle之前给他做了多少心理准备，冬天远比Daryl想象的要更糟。第一场雪之后，Daryl就停了冰箱的供电，然后整整两天都蜷缩在床上，一边咒骂，一边躲在所有毯子下面瑟瑟发抖，他没法动弹，只能靠吃冰冷的桃子罐头为生，感觉胃都冻住了。等缓过来一点之后，他想过升起壁炉，但是过来的路上，他们没能做足够多的实验来确定到底哪些东西会吸引丧尸；声音？绝对会，但是热量呢？不清楚。如果Daryl一直点着炉子，那么在一片六英尺深的雪地里面，小屋将会比大白天71街上的一对贴了亮片的奶头更显眼。所以到头来，只剩下了两个选项：冻死，或者冒着风险拼一把。

他很清楚自己会选择哪个。

Daryl花了整整一天才劈开门上结的冰，再铲出一条通往柴棚的路。之后，他升起了炉子，然后把扶手椅拉到炉子前面，盖上六张毯子，然后坐上去，抱着砍刀睡觉。但是几天过去了，屋子外面和屋子里面都是一样的死寂，只有风单调的呼啸。温暖而黯淡的光照亮了狭窄的起居室，炉火摇曳着，Daryl蜷缩在椅子上，喝用罐头煮的豆子汤，舔拇指上烫伤的地方。过了几个星期之后，他不再能分清自己到底是在睡觉，还是醒着，一切都是一片恒久的黑暗，笼罩在寂静里面。

他感觉到了前所未有的的孤单。

这样下去行不通。所以，Daryl终于开始着手清理小屋里面剩下的东西。他裹着毯子，一个个打开那些堆在屋子角落里的纸箱，检视Phillip叔叔留下来的东西。大多数东西都早已泡水、朽坏，没有什么抢救的价值：几个不成对的杯子、过时的装饰品、破烂的圣诞节日用品、丑陋的衬衫和厚实的牛仔裤。但是他最后找到了几本还算完整的惊悚和言情小说，一本书页黏在一起的家庭相册，还有一本非常古老的食谱。接下来的日子里面，Daryl坐在炉子前面，一边喝啤酒，一边努力地试图阅读书上的句子，差不多一个星期之后，虽然没有老师督促，Daryl也可以比较流畅地读完一整章了。他对此感到有一点自豪，而且开始大声地念了出来，听着自己的声音在客厅里面回荡。他的声音听起来很沙哑，因为长时间没有开口而变得粗糙。Daryl拿着杯子，凝视炉火，火光把他的影子在墙壁上拉得很长。

圣诞节的时候，Daryl下了地窖，挖出越橘果酱和剩下的巧克力粉。接下来的一天里，他努力地用平底锅做了半打薄煎饼，然后搅打了黄油，甩在煎饼上面。肉食已经消耗得差不多了，但是还剩下一大块火鸡肉，现在正好派上用场。Daryl做了一个烤架，在炉子上烤了火鸡肉，再煎掉了剩下的培根，接着加热锅子，按照食谱上的指示，用平底锅烤玉米面包。

结果挺失败，玉米面包压根就没有发起来，变成了一大块结实的玉米饼。不过也没差。

夜色在窗外降临之后，Daryl收拾了客厅里面那张他一直没有用过的餐桌，铺上他在纸箱里面找到的额外的床单，接着开始吃晚餐。煎饼很不错，考虑到那是最后的黄油，味道变得更好了；培根一如既往，熊油的味道还是不好，带着那种特殊的臭味，不过Daryl已经习惯了。最后，他拿起锅子，挖起里面的玉米面包，放到盘子里，再给自己切了一大块表皮烤成了漂亮的焦黄色的火鸡肉。Daryl在面包和火鸡肉上抹了越橘酱，发现和Merle描述的不一样，没那么难吃。

他惊异于这个全新的发现：Merle也会出错。

然后他耸了耸肩，继续吃完了晚饭。

春天来得很迟，很慢，花了差不多三个月的时间，外面的地面才终于解冻。一等气温升高，Daryl就开始保养汽车。他准备等春天一到，就去镇上收集新的给养，他不但需要蔬菜和新鲜食物，还需要外界的情报。但是一直到他远离了农场，开车驶上了国道的时候，Daryl才意识到了他抱着的另外一个希望：在镇子上找到其他的幸存者。

他只是觉得他不可能是最后一个活下来的人。

不可能是。

镇子上经历了一次大屠杀，以及几次后续的小型屠杀，镇子中心弥漫着淡淡的腐臭，街道上到处都是垃圾和残骸。Daryl用手帕捂住口鼻，一边巡视街道，一边搜寻僵尸的痕迹。半个小时之后，Daryl发现整个镇子似乎没有剩下什么东西，丧尸要么已经死于缺乏食物，要么被饥饿逼着离开了这里；如果有人足够幸运到幸存了下来，他们一定是匆忙地逃走了，没有留下任何去了哪里的线索。Daryl搜刮了超市和杂货店，他一边努力地不去看走廊和收银台附近的死者，一边把完好的食物和饮用水装到卡车上面。好消息是食物储备依然很丰富，接下来的一个月里面，Daryl可以换着吃六个牌子和十五种口味的椒盐脆饼；更好的消息是：镇上有一家书店，而且镇公所旁边有一个小型的图书馆，Daryl决定等确定这一带真的安全之后，他还会再回来，搬走大部分书。

另外一个意料之外的收获是，在搜寻衣物的时候，Daryl在镇子边缘的一栋房子的车库里面发现了一辆摩托车。92年的本田夜鹰。车已经不新了，一些部件是从雅马哈YZF-R6摩托上拆下来装上去的，不过它依然状态很好，引擎强劲，座椅下面还加装了两个鞍囊和一个工具袋。另外Daryl可以看出来，只要稍加改造，这俩摩托上就可以很轻松地装上一个弩架，而且还能接下来继续跑上一万英里。

就算是在逃命，谁会扔下这么一辆明显是某人心爱之物的车？Daryl想了一秒这个问题，但是没有费心去琢磨。他把摩托车维修工具箱也加入补给之后，就离开车库，进入了相连的起居室，准备找点用得上的东西。这栋房子诡异地安静而完好，起居室和二楼的卧室里都没有残骸、血痕和打斗的痕迹，一切看起来都像是主人只是出去旅行了，完全不像是被攻击过或者从家里逃了出去。

Daryl在厨房里面找到了大量洗涤用品和胶布，房子里面依然很安静，更像个致命陷阱了，让人神经紧张。过了一会儿，他走到二楼，打开衣柜，准备拿走用得上的衣服，他发现这个家似乎只有男性的衣物——也许男主人和女主人是分居的。Daryl拿起一件夹克试了试，尺寸有点大，但是可以穿毛衣。

门外传来了一声轻微的吱嘎声。

Daryl猛地举起了弩，他扔掉衣服，贴着墙，等待着沉重的脚步声和腐烂的喘息——但是一分钟过去了，五分钟过去了，什么也没发生。Daryl数到三，缓慢地移动到门口，然后小心而出其不意地拉开了卧室门。

一个凶猛的袭击者发出凶狠的声音，然后冲进他怀里，险些把Daryl扑倒。它汪汪叫了两声，两个爪子在Daryl的胸膛上乱挠，接着快乐地摇起了尾巴。

就这样，Daryl发现了整个镇子上唯一的幸存者。

天知道这条拉布拉多犬是怎么活下来的，但是它看起来饿坏了，长长的金毛下面露出了突兀的骨骼形状。Daryl不愿意去想除了杂货店里面被撕开的食物之外，它还吃了些什么。他继续做之前被打断的工作的时候，狗一直围着他转圈，试图引起他的注意，Daryl不得不一直拍它的头，安抚它镇定下来，而且担心这是否是某种迹象。但是这条狗看起来很温顺，眼睛里面有一种忧伤的表情，所以他想应该没事，“好孩子，嘘——”他说，又摸了摸狗的脑袋。

十五分钟之后，Daryl完成了打包。他走到楼下，狗跟在他身后，但是在他即将离开的时候，狗咬住他的裤腿，把他朝一个方向轻拽过去。Daryl感到困惑，他试图安抚狗一次，喂了一块食物，但是狗依然执着地拉着他，似乎想让他去看什么东西。

所以他就去了。

一楼走廊尽头的旁边，有还有一道向下的阶梯，电灯早已熄灭，地下室一片黑暗。狗走在前面，沉重地呼吸，Daryl跟着，心里有了一种不祥的预感，当他看到那道关着的铁门之后，不祥的感觉升到了巅峰。门关着，但是没有反锁，狗焦虑地看着Daryl，他伸出手，打开了门。

这间地下室也许曾经是作为临时客房或者出租的房间使用的，因为除了过时的装饰之外，整个房间看起来很舒适，简单的家具看起来也久经使用。但是房间里面弥漫着强烈的臭味，在整个房间的中间，是一张双人床，但是四个人挤在上面还是太窄了，几乎没能全躺下来。两个成年男人躺在床的左右两侧，两个从体型来看不超过六岁的女孩睡在他们中间，其中一个男人伸出了手，抱住了其他三个人。他们很安静，一动不动，已经死去多时，腐烂得看不出形状了。

狗走了过去，舔了舔睡在左边的那个人垂落下来的手，然后趴了下来，挨着那只手。Daryl看着它，然后瞥了一眼床头柜上散落的几个空杯子，想象出了发生的事情：也许是睡在左边或者右边的男人预先看到了外界的情形，或者被绝望的电话警告了；他们也许试图逃走过，也许锁起门坚持了一段时间，以为可以等到救，；也许他们一开始就放弃了，总之，他们把女儿们带到了楼下，然后让她们喝下了加了药的饮料，然后其中一个人等到所有人都死了之后，回到了床上，喝下了自己的那一份，也追随其他人去了。

Daryl站在门口，一动不动，无话可说。

他举起双手，捂住自己的脸，狠狠地揉了一把。

在Daryl终于能动的时候，狗发出了柔软的呜咽，像是希望他能回答什么问题。但是Daryl没有答案，所以他只是回到楼上，去抱了一床毯子，再回到地下室，给这个小家庭盖了上去。然后Daryl蹲了下来，看向狗，狗依然趴着，耳朵下垂，看着他。

“跟我走吧。”Daryl说，“这里已经没有什么东西剩下了。”

狗摇了摇尾巴，但是一动不动。Daryl蹲了下来，伸出一只手，但是它只是看着他，又呜咽了一声，显得有点退缩。Daryl在身上摸索了一下，拿出一小包肉干，撕开包装，但是它依然无动于衷。在这条狗的身上，几乎有种像是已经心满意足了的味道。它又找到他的主人了，它不会再离开了。

“来啊。”Daryl说，膝盖跪在地上，手指几乎碰到狗的头，“来啊，和我走吧。”他重复道。

过了差不多一分钟，狗终于站了起来。它走过来，舔了舔他的脸。

他感觉到自己在流泪。

在回农场的路上，狗坐在副驾驶席上，不断地朝车窗后面看，耳朵竖起，然后又垂下。最终，它看向了前方，吐出了舌头。

Daryl伸出手，拍了拍它的头。

一个星期之后，Daryl开始了春耕，他估摸着有点太迟了，但是鉴于他对农业一窍不通，只能按照从图书馆弄来的农夫年鉴和狗屁都市农夫自助书来。今年是不用指望种玉米了，因为如果有某支流浪的丧尸军团路过，一切就会前功尽弃。但是速生的、即种即吃的蔬菜很好，Daryl跪在田垄里面，用插杆挖坑，种下预发芽的种子，芝麻菜，菠菜，小萝卜，黄瓜和甜菜。他还种了一点芜青和土豆，不过没抱多大希望，只是因为超市里面的土豆大多都发芽了。狗一直跟着Daryl，似乎担心一旦让他离开视线，他就会消失不见。

耕种让Daryl肌肉发烫，全身上下都疲倦而疼痛，每天干完活儿之后，除了吃饭和给狗准备食物之外，他几乎都是倒头就睡。一开始Daryl开始对自己是否开始松懈了感觉不安，但是自从狗有次半夜惊醒他，要他去赶走闯进地里的鹿之后，Daryl就放松了很多。现在有同伴在留神他了，这种感觉很好。

因为没有项圈，不能确定狗以前到底叫什么。Daryl最终还是决定给狗取名叫做狗，狗似乎也没什么意见。在镇子上来回几次之后，Daryl不得不承认他没法把所有书都搬回来，在屋子里面堆太多可燃物也不安全。不过，在有了足够多的小说和自助指南，还有一套金工用具和木工工具箱之后，他几乎开始有点期待冬天了。

在夏天开始之前，Daryl又回到了镇子上一躺。他又回到了狗的旧主人的房子里面，然后打开地下室里面的门，把他们裹上毯子，一个接一个地抱了出来。他花了大半个下午，在屋子里面的院子里面挖了四个坟墓，再用拆下来的栅栏充当墓碑。之后，他在两个小点的坟墓里面放上了他找到的玩具熊。

这些事不多，但这就是他能做的全部了。

最终，蔬菜长得不错，虽然经历了两次病虫害，但是还是剩下了不少，Daryl甚至还成功地收获了半打土豆。他十分高兴，拿出了所剩无几的黄油，做了烤土豆吃，还分了一点给狗，狗吃得一直抽鼻子。到秋天的时候，Daryl终于完成了围墙，比起去年，他胖了不少，折断的手臂和肋骨也基本痊愈，Daryl感觉很长一段时间都没这么健康和平静过了，仔细想想，也许他这辈子都没有这么健康和平静过。

不过寂寞依然挥之不去，现在他真的知道，他确实是一个人了。

有了去年的经验，Daryl早早就做好了过冬的食物和燃料储备，他收获了最后一批蔬菜之后，就在田地上盖好了塑料膜，然后到了镇上，花了一个星期，把准备以后搬走的东西都运到了最大的地下室里面，避免冻坏。这样，接下来的几个月里面他就能呆在家里不用出门了。等所有事情都做完了之后，他闲了下来，除了做罐头、整修车辆和每天带着狗在附近巡逻之外，没有其他事情好做。

整个丧尸事件已经爆发两年多了，随着每天过去，树林里面都在变得更安静，更像是荒野，动物们回来了，树木之间里面充满了陌生的声响，就像是人类从来没有存在过。

很快地，那一天到了。

Daryl把狗留在了家里，他带了弩和一瓶在镇子里面找到的六听装孤星啤酒，随着小路走到了农场北面。在这之前，他只来过几次，除除草，看看有没有被动物破坏。坟墓的状态很好，但也只是坟墓，他做了一个十字架作为墓碑，但是到头来也没想好用什么做墓志铭。狗屎，Merle就没说过什么发人深省的话，除了“永远记得在钱包里面带上安全套”和“如果有人想告诉你他的蛋比你大，你得听他的，你就把他打得满地找牙”。

Daryl拔掉Merle坟墓上的草，然后坐了下来，他拆开一罐啤酒，倒在坟上，然后又拆开一罐，对着墓碑致敬。

“我活下来了，老哥。”Daryl说。

他转过头，看向旁边了一会儿，然后喝了一大口啤酒。

冬天又一次熬过去了，春天再次到来。有一天，Daryl正在土豆田里面耕种的时候，感受到了地面的震动，他警觉地抬起头，看向地平线。过了一会儿，一辆破破烂烂的移动房车出现了，停在离农场六百英尺远的地方，然后一动不动了。Daryl没有动弹，但是手移到了挂在腰上的手枪上，狗蹲在他旁边，发出不安的呜呜声。

又过了几分钟，房车的车门开了，一个男人跳了下来，他穿着一身肮脏的郡警的制服，还戴着一顶滑稽的帽子。他没有拿着武器，只是双手高举，看起来非常疲倦。

“对不起，我们没有敌意。我的家人……我们快死了。亚特兰大那边情况非常糟。这附近看起来很安全……你可以给我们一点食物吗？”他说，脸上满是黑灰和泪水冲出的痕迹。“有人受伤了，我们需要食物。请救救我们。”

Daryl依然没有移动，他只是看着那个男人，感到难以置信。在那个男人的背后，在房车的车窗里面，Daryl可以看到还有几张脸，有老有少，种族混杂到不可能真的是一个家庭，但是不知道为什么，他们又确实像是。这些人——挤在一起，看起来都肮脏、恐惧而且疲倦，他们都在看着他，和那个男人一起，等着他做出回答。

有一种奇怪的感情，在Daryl的胸口里面膨胀起来，既酸涩又痛楚，像是终于拔掉了一颗腐烂的坏牙。他不能确定那是什么。

“跟我来。”他最终说，站了起来，“我有一栋足够大的房子。”

 

 

Oh, my darling, keep your head up, keep your heart strong.

 

 

FIN


End file.
